Balon Harapan
by AkasunaUchihaSabaku Yukina
Summary: Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya  ia mempercayainya harapan bodoh itu. Bad summary. gaje. DLDR


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Summary** : Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia mempercayainya harapan bodoh itu.

**Warning** : gaje, abal, ide pasaran, hancur, chara death, EyD yang buruk dan tidak benar, diksi yang kurang tepat, blablabla. Kalau diterusin, bisa makan 100000000K word (?).

* * *

><p>"Wah, Naruto, Kau datang cepat pagi ini," ujar seorang wanita berambut hitam dan berpakaian ala suster.<p>

"Iya, Shizune-_san_! Entahlah, melihat pasien itu senang dan mempunyai harapan hidup lagi membuatku senang, jadi, aku tidak sabaran untuk melihat mereka," sahut pemuda berambut pirang jabrik.

"Kebetulan sekali, tadi malam ada pasien baru, yang kali ini anak gadis seumuranmu, cantik, lho," ujar Shizune dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Yang benar, Shizune-_san_? Omong-omong, dia sakit apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Yahh ... Sayangnya, dia leukimia, dan untungnya, tidak terlalu parah," jawab Shizune.

"Dia di kamar nomor berapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Umm ... Di VIP-1 lantai 2," jawab Shizune.

"Bukannya itu kamar Hashirama-_jiichan_?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Iya, Naruto, tapi, Hashirama-_sama_ sudah pulang kemarin malam,"

"Ya sudahlah, Shizune-_san_, aku pergi mengantarkan harapan-harapan ini dulu kepada mereka," ujar Naruto.

"Ya, selamat berjuang, Naruto," sahut Shizune.

"Jaa ... Shizune-san."

"Jaa ..."

* * *

><p>Naruto's POV<p>

Halo, _hajimemashite, watashi no namae wa Uzumaki Naruto desu_. Sekarang aku sudah menginjak umur 17 tahun. Sudah dewasa, bukan? Aku bekerja sebagai penjual balon harapan. Ya, balon yang di bagian bawah benangnya diikatkan sebuah kertas kecil, di kertas kecil itu, kita menulis sebuah harapan. Setelah selesai menulisnya, balon itu dilepaskan keluar jendela supaya Kami-sama bisa membacanya. Walaupun uangnya tidak seberapa, tapi, aku senang melihat para pasien putus asa itu menjadi mempunyai harapan hidup kembali. Bukannya sombong, perbuatan yang mulia, bukan?

Sudah 3 tahun aku menekuni kerja sampingan ini. Ya ... ini cuma kerja sampinganku, pekerjaan utamaku sama seperti anak-anak seumuranku, belajar di sekolah. Biasanya, aku ke sini jam-jam pulang sekolah -tentunya pada jam besuk-, tapi, karena hari ini hari Sabtu, makanya aku bisa pagi ke sini.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa membayar uang sekolah dengan usaha sampingan yang hanya menghasilkan uang ¥50 saja dalam sehari. Sebenarnya, orang tuaku berkecukupan, sudah kubilang, 'kan? Mejual balon harapan hanya usaha sampingan dan juga hobiku.

Aku sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar VIP-2. Ya, kamar ini di tempati oleh _sensei_ -ehmm- terbaikku, walaupun sedikit _pervert_, tapi dia benar-benar baik. Aku pun membuka pintunya, dan tampaklah seorang pria berambut perak.

"Kau lagi, Naruto?" tanya pria itu.

"Haha ... Iya, _Ero-sensei_," jawabku sambil menyengir.

"Hah ... Jangan membesukku seolah-olah aku orang yang berpenyakit parah," ujarnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Kenyataannya, kau memang berpenyakit parah, _Ero-sensei_," sahutku, dan setelah aku memberikannya sebuah balon dengan sebuah kartu yang kuikatkan pada benangnya.

"Balon bodoh itu lagi, eh?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kau meremehkan, _Ero-sensei_? Bagaimanapun, kau masih tetap bisa hidup dengan harapan-harapan ini, apa kau tidak ingat?" jawabku santai. Bagaimanapun, aku bisa melihat air muka Jiraiya-sensei yang mulai bercahaya kembali ketika pertama kali aku memberikan balon-balon ini. Balon harapan.

"Sini. Berikan padaku!" perintahnya. Aku pun memberikan sebuah balon berwarna biru padanya. Ia pun mengambil sebuah pena di dalam laci meja di sampingnya. Aku bisa melihat sekilas apa yang di tulisnya.

* * *

><p><em>"Semoga aku bisa sembuh dan kembali bersenang-senang dengan gadis-gadis manis."<em>

* * *

><p>Astaga, apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya? Benar-benar kotor.<p>

"Harapanmu benar-benar buruk," ujarku tanpa melihat wajahnya yang mulai merah karena menahan amarah.

"Kau mengintipnya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit marah, "Anak bandel, berikan aku satu balon lagi!" sambungnya. Aku pun memberikannya satu balon lagi yang berwarna ungu dan ia memberikanku uang ¥20, benar-benar pelit.

"Buatlah harapan yang mulia, supaya _Kami-sama_ senang membacanya," ujarku.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, anak bandel," sahutnya dengan nada ketus. Aku pun mengintip lagi apa yang ia buat.

* * *

><p><em>"Semoga aku bisa secepatnya sembuh dan kembali mengajar anak-anak bandel itu."<em>

* * *

><p>Setelah menuliskan harapan itu, ia pun membuka jendela dan melepaskan balon ke udara. Semoga saja, surat kecil itu dibaca <em>Kami-sama<em>.

"Kau sudah dewasa," ujarku mengejeknya. Dan setelah itu, aku pun berlari keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menghindari hadiah jitakan darinya.

"_Jaa, Ero-sensei_."

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Jiraiya-_sensei_, aku pun berjalan menuju kamar di sebelahnya, VIP-1. Entah mengapa, aku benar-benar ragu untuk membuka pintunya.

Dengan nekad, aku pun membuka pintunya. Tampaklah seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu yang tidur membelakangiku.

"Permisi," ujarku. Gadis itu pun membalikkan badannya. Cantik. Kesan pertama yang kudapatkan. Walaupun rambutnya acak-acakan, tapi paras cantiknya tidak bisa hilang.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada jutek.

"Aku ... ehm, aku penjual balon harapan," jawabku.

"Heh? Balon harapan? Kau pasti menyelinap masuk ke sini, aku akan panggilkan satpam untukmu," ujarnya dengan nada ketus.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan izin, dan aku sudah 3 tahun berjualan balon di sini. Belum ada yang protes dengan tindakanku, kok," jelasku panjang lebar.

"Heh, kalau begitu, aku tidak berminat sedikitpun dengan daganganmu itu, lebih baik kau keluar dari kamarku!" hah ... gadis ini memang benar-benar jutek.

"Aku tidak akan keluar kalau kau tidak menuliskan harapanmu di balon ini. Karena kau baru pertama kali, kuberikan gratis deh," ujarku.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan tahayulmu itu," ujarnya. Aku pun hanya tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

"Ini bukan tahayul, ini hanya cara menyampaikan harapan kepada _Kami-sama_," sahutku, "kau cukup menulis harapanmu di kertas kecil ini, terserah kau ingin harapan apa, seperti semoga aku cepat sembuh, atau semoga hidupku bisa bahagia selamanya,"

"Aku tidak butuh itu, lebih baik kau keluar sekarang sebelum aku memanggilkan satpam untuk mengusirmu," ujarnya dengan nada yang masih jutek.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak bisa membaca? Lihat saja di papan namaku itu," benar-benar jutek.

"Haruno Sakura, nama yang cantik, sama dengan orangnya," ujarku.

"Gombal, lebih baik kau keluar dari kamarku!" ujarnya.

"Tunggu dulu, aku yang akan membuatkan harapan untukmu," ujarku. Aku pun mengambil sebuah pena di dalam saku celanaku dan mulai menulis sebuah harapan.

* * *

><p><em>"Semoga Sakura-<em>chan _bisa cepat sembuh dan kembali ceria."_

* * *

><p>Aku memang tidak tahu dia itu orang yang ceria atau tidak, tapi yang penting aku ingin melihatnya ceria. Pasti dia akan semakin cantik.<p>

"Kau yang menerbangkannya keluar jendela, Sakura-_chan_!" perintahku.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak butuh balon bodohmu itu! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan akhiran -_chan_!" ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu, biar kugendong kau ke jendela," sahutku mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil mulai menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Aku bisa melihat rona di wajahnya. Apa aku begitu mengesalkan sampai-sampai wajahnya semerah ini karena menahan marah?

"Heh? Kau memang orang paling gila yang pernah aku kenal," ujarnya.

"Memangnya, kau sudah tahu siapa namaku?" tanyaku. Kami pun sampai di depan jendela. Sakura mulai mengulurkan tangannya keluar jendela dan melepaskan balonnnya. Balon berwarna senada dengan rambut Sakura itu pun terbang. Kemana? Tentu saja ke tempat _Kami-sama_. Kemudian, kami pun menatap langit yang cerah itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan tidak beralih dari langit.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," jawabku mantap.

"Heh? Bukan hanya sifat, namamu juga aneh. Seperti nama makanan," komentarnya. Gadis ini!

"Nama ini diberikan oleh _sensei Tou-san_ku yang sekarang juga _sensei_ku," ucapku. Dan aku pun menggendong Sakura kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Setelah sampai, aku pun meletakkannya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Berarti beliau sudah sangat tua?" tanyanya. Sepertinya si Putri Jutek mulai melembut.

"Ya ... begitulah. Tapi, dia itu benar-benar centil," ujarku sambil membayangkan wajah Jiraiya-sensei yang sedang mengintip gadis-gadis mandi.

"Kau ada-ada saja!" itulah tanggapan Sakura. Aku pun tertawa dan ia hanya tertawa kecil. Tapi, itu tidak berlangsung lama karena mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Ya, pintu kamar Sakura terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut merah. Apa dia pacar Sakura?

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_," sapanya.

"Hai, Sasori-_nii_," sahut Sakura. Bukankah Sakura menyebutnya _-nii_. Huff ... kenapa aku begitu lega mendengarnya?

"Teman baru?" tanya Sasori-_nii._

"Bukan, dia penjual balon," ujar Sakura. Baru beberapa detik dia ramah, sekarang dia kembali jutek. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Kau yakin hanya penjual balon? Aku tidak melihatmu tersenyum atau tertawa dalam satu minggu ini, dan sekarang kau tertawa dengannya," ujar Sasori-_nii_ dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Kau ini, apa kau tidak bosan menggodaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Emm ... kalau begitu, aku permisi dahulu," ujarku sambil membungkuk dan bersiap pergi dari kamar itu.

"Tunggu dulu, siapa namamu?" tanya Sasori-_nii_, "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" sambungnya.

"Bisa, Sasori-_nii_," jawabku. Dia pun menarikku keluar ruangan, tempat dimana Sakura tidak akan medengar percakapan kami.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasori-nii.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto," jawabku.

"Naruto, aku hanya bisa berharap padamu. Besok, ke sini lagi, ya? Hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya tertawa. Sudah seminggu ini, dia tidak pernah tertawa atau tersenyum lagi," ujar Sasori-nii panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, Sasori-_nii_. Besok aku akan ke sini lagi," jawabku. Bisa kulihat Sasori tersenyum sumringah karena jawabanku.

"_Arigatou_, Naruto." ujarnya

"_Douitashimashite_." sahutku. Dan aku pun pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit itu. Aku tidak sabaran ingin bertemu Sakura-_chan_ lagi.

* * *

><p>Minggu pagi yang sangat cerah. Aku pun melangkah dengan semangat memasuki rumah sakit yang elit itu. Pertama, aku mengunjungi Jiraiya-<em>sensei<em>. Setelah beberapa menit berbincang-bincang dan bertengkar kecil, aku pun pergi dari kamarnya menuju kamar sebelahnya. Kamar Sakura.

Aku membuka pintu kamar Sakura, dan melihat wajah Sakura yang tegang melihat gadis yang di hadapannya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan air mata yang berderai di pipinya.

"Kumohon, Sakura-_chan_. Percayalah padaku. Aku memang menyukai Sasuke. Tapi itu dulu, Sakura, sebelum kau berpacaran dengannya," ujar gadis itu. Hatiku rasanya remuk mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Sakura berpacaran dengan ... siapa namanya? Aku lupa.

Sepertinya ... aku menyukai Sakura. Terlalu cepat? Kalian boleh mengejekku karena aku begitu gampang jatuh cinta.

"Kaupikir aku anak kecil yang gampang percaya dengan ucapan-ucapanmu itu, huh?" tanya Sakura padanya dengan nada yang sangat sinis.

"Sakura, kumohon-" ucapan gadis itu terputus karena Sakura.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu lagi, Ino!" bentak Sakura pada gadis itu. Aku hanya diam berdiri mematung di pintu.

"Sakura! Aku jujur, malam itu _Tou-san_ku dan _Tou-san_ Sasuke sedang membicarakan tentang perusahaan, dan kami ikut ke acara makan malam itu. Kami mengambil tempat duduk khusus untuk berdua karena kami juga ingin membicarakan soal OSIS. Kau ingat? Aku ini sekretaris OSIS, Sakura. Kami hanya membicarakan tentang OSIS tidak lebih!" ujar gadis itu memberikan penjelasan dengan air mata yang tetap berderai. Tapi, Sakura sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

"Kumohon, Sakura, mengertilah," ujar gadis itu sambil berlutut dan menggenggam tangan Sakura. Tapi, Sakura menepisnya. Gadis itu nyaris terjengkang kalau saja tidak ada Sasori-_nii_ yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Sakura! Apa-apaan kau?" tanya Sasori-_nii_.

"Sakura, kau tahu kan kalau aku sudah punya Sai, aku tidak mungkin merebut Sasuke darimu, Sakura," ujar gadis itu lembut, berharap Sakura bisa luluh.

"Heh? Aku tahu kelakuan busukmu itu, Ino. Kau punya lebih dari dua pacar, dan kau menceritakan itu padaku. Sekarang, kau bisa mengambil Sasuke. Kau bisa berhubungan sepuasnya dengannya!" ujar Sakura dengan nada yang mulai naik satu oktaf.

"Sakura-" kata-kata Ino terputus karena ucapan Sasori-_nii._

"Ino-_chan_, mungkin Sakura sedang bad mood, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Aku takut kau makin terluka karena kata-kata Sakura," ucap Sasori-_nii_.

"Ta-tapi Sasori-_nii_-" ucapannya lagi-lagi terputus.

"Biar kuantar kau pulang." ujar Sasori.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku tahu kau sangat marah padaku, tapi, kuharap kau mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi. _Jaa_, Sakura." ujar gadis itu sebelum ia dan Sasori-nii keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Heh? Kau lagi? Lebih baik kau pulang!" ujar Sakura sinis padaku.

"Ini kewajibanku untuk membagi-bagikan harapan pada setiap pasien yang ada di sini," ujarku.

"Sudahlah, keluar kau dari kamarku!" bentaknya padaku. Baiklah, aku mengalah untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah, _jaa ... Matta ashita_." ujarku dan langsung melangkah keluar. Hari yang melelahkan.

* * *

><p>Sudah jam lima sore, ekstrakulikuler sekolah memang memakan banyak waktu. Apa aku sebaiknya pulang? Atau menemui Jiraiya-<em>sensei<em>, Sakura-_chan_ dan pasien lain?

Ahh ... Kurasa tidak akan memakan waktu yang banyak hanya menemui Jiraiya-_sensei_ dan Sakura-_chan_.

"Lagi-lagi kau, kau itu memang pantang menyerah, ya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sinis saat aku memasuki kamarnya.

"Siapa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya seorang wanita yang kira-kira berumur 40 tahun.

"Itu, _Kaa-san_, tidak ada," jawab Sakura. Dasar, Putri Jutek.

"Pasti temanmu, ya?" tanya _Kaa-san_ Sakura.

"_Iie_!" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Wah ... Ada balon, untuk apa ini? Masuk dulu, umm?" tanya _Kaa-san_ Sakura.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, _Ba-san_," jawabku ramah.

"Silahkan duduk," _Kaa-san_ Sakura menyilahkanku untuk duduk di sofa yang disediakan oleh rumah sakit.

"Apa kabar, _Ba-san_? Kau _Kaa-san_nya Sakura-_chan_, ya? Soalnya wajahnya mirip, sama-sama cantik," tanyaku ramah. Bisa kulihat Sakura mendengus kesal mendengar ucapanku.

"Benarkah? Umm ... Iya, aku _Kaa-san_nya Sakura. Kau teman Sakura?" tanya _Kaa-san_ Sakura.

"Kalau aku menganggap Sakura adalah teman, tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Sakura," jawabku ramah.

"Kau kenal Sakura dari mana?" tanya _Kaa-san_ Sakura.

"Aku penjual balon harapan, _Ba-san_, aku mendapat informasi dari Shizune-_san_ kalau ada pasien baru, ya ... begitulah," jawabku dengan cengiran khasku dan melihatkan balon yang kugenggam.

"Umm ... Naruto, kebetulan sekali kau datang. Sasori sedang ada les, dan aku juga harus pulang ke rumah menyiapkan makan malam, apa kau sibuk?" tanya _Okaa-san_ Sakura padaku.

"Untuk saat ini, tidak, _Ba-san_," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, bisa aku menitipkan Sakura?" pinta _Kaa-san _Sakura.

"_Kaa-san_!" bantah Sakura.

"Kalau Sakura tidak keberatan, aku bisa, _Ba-san_," jawabku.

"Kurasa Sakura-_chan_ tak akan keberatan," ujar _Kaa-san _Sakura.

"Iya, _Ba-san_," sahutku.

"Ya sudah, aku titip Sakura, ya, Naruto. Dan, _arigatou_, Naruto," ucap _Kaa-san _Sakura.

"_Doitashimashite, Ba-san_,"

"_Kaa-san _pergi dulu, Sakura."

"_Kaa-san_!" lagi-lagi bentak Sakura. Tapi_, Kaa-san_nya tidak mendengarnya dan memilih untuk pergi dari kamar itu.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" tanya Sakura saat ia melihatku sedang memerhatikannya.

"Kau itu, jangan terlalu jutek, jadi jelek, tau," jawabku tidak nyambung.

"Apa yang kau tahu? Jangan sok menasehatiku!" ujarnya sinis.

"Kau mau membuat harapan?" tawarku.

"Tidak perlu!" jawabnya.

"Ayolah! Kautulis saja, aku juga menulis sebuah harapan, nanti kita barengan menerbangkannya," ujarku sambil menyodorkan sebuah balon dan pena.

"Tidak mau,"

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang menuliskan harapan lagi untukmu," ujarku dan selanjutnya, aku menuliskan sebuah harapan di kertas kecil itu.

* * *

><p><em>"Semoga Sakura-chan selalu diberikan kebahagiaan."<em>

* * *

><p>Harapan yang sederhana lagi. Entahlah, sudah tiga tahun aku bekerja seperti ini, tapi hanya Sakura-lah yang selalu kubuatkan harapan. Biasanya, kalau aku membuatkan sebuah harapan untuk pasien palingan hanya membantu menulis untuk pasien yang tidak bisa menulis. Tapi ini, kurasa Sakura masih bisa menulis kalimat singkat ini.<p>

"Ayo, kita terbangkan," ajakku. Tapi, Sakura tidak merespon sedikitpun, "kau ingin kugendong lagi?" tanyaku dengan nada yang menggoda, tapi, ia tetap diam den memasang wajah juteknya.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'," ujarku, dan setelah itu, aku pun menggendongnya, sama seperti yang kulakukan lusa lalu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Cepat turunkan aku!" perintah Sakura. Tapi aku tidak mendengarnya, aku tetap menggendongnya sampai jendela.

"Cepat lepaskan balonnya," ujarku sambil menyodorkan balon padanya, "kau tahu? Terkadang, harapan itu bisa menjadikanmu lebih kuat. Walaupun hanya sebuah harapan hampa dengan kesempatan nol persen, tapi setidaknya harapan bisa itu menjadi cambuk untukmu untuk tetap bertahan hidup," sambungku.

"Kaulihat? Sepertinya kau beruntung hari ini. Langit sore ini begitu cerah," ujarku lagi. Ia pun merampas balon itu dari tanganku.

"Betapa bodohnya aku mengambil balon ini," ujarnya. Selanjutnya, ia mengulurkan tangannya keluar jendela dan melepaskan balonnya. Kami pun melihat balon itu terbang tertiup angin.

"Apa masalah kemarin yang membuat penyakitmu kambuh?" tanyaku.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya.

"Kau tidak mau memaafkannya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Di dunia ini tak ada orang yang bisa dipercaya, bahkan sahabat atau keluarga sekalipun. Semua yang mereka katakan hanya omong kosong yang benar-benar tidak berguna," jawabnya.

"Kau tidak bisa bicara seperti itu sebelum mendengar dan mempertimbangkan penjelasan mereka terlebih dahulu," ujarku.

"Kubilang, kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" bentaknya. Beberapa saat aku terdiam.

"Ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, ngomong-ngomong, kau mau mendengar ceritaku?" tanyaku. Tapi, seperti biasa, dia tidak membalas pertanyaanku.

"Ini tentang _sensei_ yang memberi aku nama," ceritaku, "dulu, dia mengajar di sekolah campuran. Tapi, dia pindah karena banyak siswi yang mengeluh merasa ada yang mengintip mereka di toilet," kulihat Sakura mulai tertarik dengan ceritaku.

"Lalu, keluhan-keluhan itu sampai ke telinga kepala sekolah. Waktu itu, kepala sekolahnya adalah perempuan yang sangat disukai Jiraiya-_sensei_. Lalu, si kepala sekolah mengatur strategi untuk mengepung si pengintip," aku bercerita pada Sakura dengan senyum lima jari yang tetap terukir di wajahku, "si kepala sekolah pura-pura menghilangkan kunci kamar ganti siswi, karena itu, siswi-siswi terpaksa mengganti baju di toilet. Jiraiya-_sensei_ yang tahu soal ini, langsung merasa seperti ketiban durian runtuh," kulihat Sakura yang mulai tertawa kecil mendengarkan ceritaku.

"Waktu siswi-siswi mengganti baju, Jiraiya-_sensei_ langsung mengambil posisi di belakang toilet. Setelah beberapa menit Jiraiya-_sensei_ mengintip siswi-siswi yang mengganti baju, Jiraiya-sensei langsung _nosebleed_ satu galon penuh,"

"Kau berlebihan, Naruto!" ujar Sakura. Kali ini, tertawanya sudah lepas.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai bercerita!" protesku, "setelah itu, siswi-siswi selesai mengganti baju, Jiraiya-_sensei_ juga sudah puas melihat tubuh-tubuh montok siswi-siswi itu. Tapi, waktu dia berbalik badan, tiba-tiba pukulan bertubi-tubi mendarat di wajah Jiraiya-_sensei_, kau tahu siapa yang memukulnya?" tanyaku.

"Pasti kepala sekolah," jawab Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya, kau benar sekali! Waktu itu Jiraiya-_sensei _benar-benar sial. Wajahnya babak belur karena pukulan kepala sekolah sampai-sampai hidungnya retak dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit, belum lagi dia juga mendapatkan surat peringatan terakhir dari sekolah itu, dan akhirnya, dia dipecat," ujarku menutup cerita. Aku sangat senang melihat Sakura tertawa begitu lepas.

* * *

><p>Hari-hari berikutnya, sama seperti biasa. Aku menawarkan balon harapan, tapi Sakura masih tetap tidak percaya dengan balon harapanku itu. Tapi, sepertinya sekarang Sakura lebih ramah dari sebelumnya. Itu saja sudah membuatku senang.<p>

"Hei Sakura, kau masih tidak percaya dengan balon harapanku?" tanyaku pada Sakura yang sekarang berada disampingku, di dekat jendela.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku tidak percaya dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu," jawabnya.

"Kau tidak mau mencobanya sekali saja? Aku akan memberikanmu warna yang sangat istimewa hari ini, warna _emerald_, senada dengan warna matamu," tawarku.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Huh ... Ya sudahlah. Aku pulang dulu," ujarku.

"Tidak, kalau kau tidak mau membuat sebuah harapan untukmu sendiri,"

"Jadi, kau mau kalau aku juga membuat harapan?" tanyaku.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat, "tapi, kau tidak boleh mengintip harapanku!" sambungnya.

"Siapa juga yang ingin mengintip harapanmu? Kau juga tidak boleh mengintip harapanku!" ujarku.

"Baiklah, kita mulai!" ujarnya memberikan komando. Aku pun mulai menulis harapanku.

* * *

><p><em>"Semoga aku bisa sebahagia ini selamanya."<em>

* * *

><p>"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya.<p>

"Ya, ayo kita lepaskan," ujarku. Ia pun mengangguk. Dengan berbarengan, aku dan Sakura pun mengulurkan tangan kami keluar jendela dan melepaskannya. Balon itu pun terbang. Kami menatap balon itu sampai balon itu benar-benar menghilang diambil _Kami-sama_.

"Naruto, aku besok sudah boleh pulang," ujar Sakura.

"Huh? Baguslah," sahutku. Ada satu sisi hatiku senang, tapi, sisi lainnya rasanya ... Ah! Lupakan. Kami pun terdiam cukup lama karena menikmati pemandangan langit sore itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Sakura," ujarku. Aku pun melangkahkan menuju pintu kamar Sakura. Ketika aku sampai di pintu, tiba-tiba Sakura memanggilku.

"Naruto!" ia pun melangkah mendekatiku. Setelah ia berada di dekatku, ia pun terdiam dan menatapku sekilas. Tapi, detik selanjutnya, aku berusaha menahan jantungku supaya tidak tanggal dari tempatnya. Sakura ... menciumku! Aku bisa merasakan ciuman hangat yang lembut itu. Buru-buru ia pun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sudah! Kau pulang!" ujarnya sambil mendorongku keluar kamarnya dan setelah aku berada di luar, ia pun menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

_Kami-sama_, malam ini aku akan berdoa dan memujimu. Malam ini hanya untukmu! Pasti!

* * *

><p>Apa ciuman Sakura kemarin adalah pil stamina yang tak akan pernah habis? Aku tidak tidur semalaman, tapi, aku masih punya stamina untuk berlari-lari ke rumah sakit ini. Ya, aku berlari menuju rumah sakit ini, supaya aku bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Sakura.<p>

Hah ... Aku sudah sampai di pintu kamarnya. Dengan semangat, aku pun memutar kenop pintu itu. Dan tampaklah ...

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Haruno, Nyonya Haruno. Ini memang benar-benar kesalahan kami. Hasil laboratoriun Sakura tertukar dengan hasil laboratorium Harazuki Sakura." ujar dokter itu. Sesaat mereka terdiam, tapi, dokter itu pun menepuk pundak _Tou-san_ Sakura. Dan ia pun berjalan keluar kamar Sakura.

"Sui-_kun_, a-aku masih tidak menyangka apa yang saat ini terjadi," ujar _Kaa-san_ Sakura.

"Kita harus merelakannya, Karin-_chan,_" ujar _Tou-san_ Sakura menenangkan _Kaa-san_ Sakura. Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Apa aku memang benar-benar bodoh? Aku pun berjalan mendekati Sasori_-nii_ yang terduduk sambil menekurkan kepalanya.

"A-ada apa dengan Sakura_-chan_, Sasori-_nii_?" tanyaku pada Sasori-nii.

"Naruto, Sakura ... Sakura sudah diambil kembali oleh _Kami-sama_," ujar Sasori-nii dengan nada menahan tangis.

* * *

><p>Di sinilah aku, di sebuah gang kecil yang tidak ada orang melewatinya. Berjalan tidak tentu arah. Ya, aku sekarang tidak punya arah dan tujuan lagi. Pemakaman Sakura? Siapa Sakura? Aku tidak kenal dia. Langkahku pun terhenti ketika aku melihat sebuah benda tipis berwarna emerald dengan kertas kecil di sampingnya. Aku pun mengambil dan membaca surat kecil itu.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Kami-sama, semoga aku punya umur yang panjang supaya bisa bersamanya lebih lama lagi."<em>

* * *

><p>Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa mataku terasa begitu panas? Dan air apa ini? Sekarang tidak sedang hujan, kan? Apa aku menangis?<p>

Ya, aku menangis. Aku tidak bisa menahan teriakan ini lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku tak akan percaya harapan lagi. Dan aku juga akan berhenti memberikan harapan-harapan hampa itu kepada orang lain. Tak akan ada lagi balon harapan. Tidak akan pernah!

**-OWARI** dengan gajenya-

* * *

><p>*Lirik ke atas. Fic apa ini? Benar-benar gaje! Maaf senpai, aku memang tidak berbakat. Scene Ino sama Sakunya cuma sebagai alasan mengapa Saku terus-terusan murung. Hehe. Reviewnya dong senpai.<p> 


End file.
